


Ours First

by dracoqueen22



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Discoveries, Established Relationship, Hidden Relationship, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: Jazz thought he knew everything about Prowl, until he found an image capture buried in an archive.





	Ours First

**Author's Note:**

> I found this buried in my harddrive and realized I never posted it anywhere, so here it is, an old fic I wrote something like six or seven years ago, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

If anyone asked him later, Jazz would have no problems pointing the finger at Prowl. They wouldn't believe him, but that didn't make it any less true.  
  
It started ages ago, when Jazz first caught Prowl kissing Starscream. It predated the war and was an image capture Jazz had found buried in some archive. But it was real.  
  
It was creepy. Prowl was smiling. They both were. They looked happy. Creepier.  
  
Now, in the midst of war, neither of them were remotely so.  
  
How serious had they been? Jazz remembered wondering that. What did it even mean, given the war, given all the times Jazz had shared Prowl's berth and more. Stress relief, mostly, but also a spot of happiness in the midst of all the madness.  
  
He debated ever asking Prowl about it, but curiosity won. He had to know.  
  
"It wasn't just Starscream," Prowl admitted, his gaze softening as he took the damning evidence and looked at it. "I mean, yes, it was. At first. But--"  
  
"--where there's one Seeker, there're two more behind him," Jazz finished. It was something the Autobots had all come to learn. "What is it now then?"  
  
Prowl's fidgeting silence was all too telling. Especially when it came with something akin to a blush.  
  
"Fine then," Jazz declared. "I wanna meet them. And I don't mean, here's my blaster and there's yours and let's trade bullets. I wanna meet them the way I'm guessin' you do."  
  
Prowl looked up from the image capture. "I have never betrayed the Autobots."  
  
"I didn't say ya did. I still wanna meet them."  
  
Prowl had learned better than to argue. He could have. They could have gone round the bend, long into the night. But all he did was touch the image capture again and nod.  
  
It took time, between one battle and the next, before they could meet. Weeks, as a matter of fact, but one day Prowl came into Jazz's suite and said, "Follow me," and so Jazz obeyed.  
  
They left the Ark and drove south. Prowl wandered over the dividing line a few times, jittery and agitated. Jazz almost felt bad about it, until he remembered the consuming jealousy.  
  
They met the Seekers at some rocky outcrop near the shore. The nearest humans were miles away, and Jazz hoped Prowl had picked a time no Autobot surveillance would cross their paths. The Seekers were already there, waiting, and Jazz frowned, because the moment they transformed, Skywarp vopped across the distance and tackled Prowl, peppering his face with kisses.  
  
"I missed you!" he chattered excitedly.  
  
Jazz's engine growled.  
  
"Skywarp, that's enough," Starscream snapped. "We have a guest."  
  
"Can you blame him? It's been weeks," Thundercracker said, but his gaze was focused on Jazz, dark and aggressive.  
  
"I don't care how long it's been," Jazz hissed. "I want answers."  
  
"We don't owe you any," Starscream snapped as Skywarp reluctantly climbed to his feet, though he pulled Prowl with him.  
  
He didn't return to the side of his trinemates, however, as he should have. He stayed frustratingly close to Prowl, his fingers laced through Prowl's.  
  
"He was ours first," Thundercracker added.  
  
Jazz's fingers twitched. He resisted the urge to grab his blaster. "Yeah, well, he's mine now, too," he insisted. "So we're going to have to work something out."  
  
Starscream's optics narrowed, gaze shifting to Prowl. "Is this true?"  
  
Prowl inclined his helm. "It is. And he can be trusted."  
  
Starscream snorted. "Easy for you to say."  
  
"We know what he is," Thundercracker said.  
  
"There's nothing trustworthy about him," Skywarp muttered. His grip on Prowl's hand tightened, like he was going to pull Prowl behind him.  
  
"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Jazz said. He folded his arms under his bumper. "I don't like the idea of Prowl cavorting around with you three any more than you like the idea of me and him swapping cables every night."  
  
Thundercracker and Starscream blanched in unison. Skywarp twitched.  
  
"Jazz, don't antagonize them," Prowl said. "And Starscream, yes, it is easy for me to say. Because it is the truth. You wanted to end the war, didn't you?"  
  
Jazz huffed. "Yeah, like that's not a story I've heard before."  
  
Prowl shot him a warning glance.  
  
"Yes, I do," Starscream said.  
  
"Then we stand our best chance with Jazz's assistance," Prowl said. He stepped closer to Skywarp, bumping him with his shoulder. It was the most openly affectionate Jazz had ever seen him.  
  
"We win the war, and we no longer have to hide our relationship. We no longer have to sneak around, go weeks without seeing one another, or deliberately miss on the battlefield and risk the questioning of our loyalty," Prowl continued. "I do not know about you, but that is something I am willing to try for."  
  
Thundercracker lay a hand on Starscream's shoulder, but said nothing. A silent communication passed between them. Starscream worked his jaw before his wings drifted down from their offended position.  
  
"You know I hate it when you use logic on me," he said, but something in his stance softened. "Fine. We'll work with him. But I don't like it."  
  
Prowl's lips curved in a soft smile. "That's enough for now." His gaze shifted to Jazz pointedly.  
  
He sighed the largest sigh in his arsenal. He had a frustrating inability to say no when Prowl made sense. Especially if it meant putting that smile on Prowl's face.  
  
"Fine," Jazz bit out. "And I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but, I agree with Starscream. I don't like it."  
  
"You don't have to. You just need to be civil," Prowl said.  
  
Jazz huffed.  
  
"Since that's settled, can we go now?" Skywarp asked, pressing harder against Prowl, his lips pulling into a pout Jazz would never admit was adorable. "We missed you."  
  
Ugh. Gag him.  
  
Jazz spun on a heelstrut. He flicked a hand over his shoulder. "I'm out, Prowl. Ping me when you want to discuss whatever plans you and Starscream are cookin' up."  
  
"I will see you later, Jazz."  
  
The sound of three sets of thrusters firing up echoed behind Jazz. He stopped to turn and look, unsurprised that Skywarp was carrying Prowl. He didn't ask where they were going. He didn't want to know.  
  
He needed to process this. But not here. Away. Somewhere else.  
  
It wasn't everyday that everything Jazz thought he knew about Prowl had been turned upside down. And he suspected, today wasn't going to be the last.  
  
Primus help him.  
  


***


End file.
